


Surprise

by Imasuky



Category: Shining Force (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Centaurs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Footfucking, Hoof Fetish, Hoof Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, centaur sex, centaur/human relationship, foot worship, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: May 2009. Mae can't get to sleep, so she decides to go for a walk, and finds a very nice surprise.





	Surprise

Mae walked along the hallways of the Shining Force Headquarters, her hooves clicking loudly against the stone floor. She let out a heavy sigh.

( _I'm just so restless tonight. I can't get to sleep_ ), she thought to herself.

Then, just as she walked past Anri's room, she heard a low moan. Noticing that the door was cracked open slightly, she peeked in. It hadn't sounded like a distressed moan, and it would be hard for any enemy to invade the Headquarters, but as the most loyal and true knight the future queen had, Mae wouldn't take any chances with Anri's safety.

Within, Mae saw the princess lying on her back, completely naked, with one hand between her legs, busily working at her pussy. Mae stood, shocked, yet transfixed by the sight. Ever since the first time she had seen her, Mae had thought that the princess was unimaginably beautiful, even in spite of the fact that she was a human. Of course, being a strong and noble knight, Mae had never even dreamed of her gorgeous liege sexually...but it was hard not to now!

She kept watching, utterly entranced by the way the queen-to-be furiously rubbed and occasionally very gently slapped at her pussy and clit - it was so fascinating, and exotic, to see a woman who could touch herself so easily, without having to lay back upon herself to reach her marehood (womanhood, Mae corrected herself) the way a centaur did. As she did, Mae could feel a heat building up within her loins. She shifted her weight slightly, trying to ignore it. To relieve herself would require her to turn her upper half and lean backwards, and thus prevent Mae from continuing to watch!

She wished she could back up and perhaps rub the area around her aroused center against a wall or something, but even that would require her to step too far back to keep watching, and she couldn't tear her eyes off this scene, no matter how bad it was for a knight to watch! Mae had always been proud of being a centaur, just like all other centaurs were, but for the first time, she wished she was born a human, so that she could reach down and please herself to this scene the way Anri was, without having to give up on viewing her wanton princess.

As Mae kept watching, Anri reached up, and began to squeeze her breasts with her free hand, tweaking her nipples and moaning loudly as she did so. Mae could feel a small amount of moisture building up on the fur between her back legs. Anri rolled over onto her side, moving out of view. Unable to resist, Mae carefully pushed the door open a bit further to try and get a better look...but as she did, her front hoof bumped it, gently, but still hard enough to cause a soft clack sound

Anri immediately sat up, wrapping her sheet around herself. "Who's there!?" she demanded, reaching for her staff.

Mortified though she was, Mae stepped into the room. Never would she dishonor herself by trying to hide from the consequences of her actions.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Mae stammered, looking down at the floor in humiliation.

"Mae...were you spying on me?" Anri asked, angry and confused.

Never would Mae lie to a superior, and double so for the woman to whom she had devoted her service and life. Mae told her, "Y...Yes. Yes, My Lady, I was."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Anri asked, anger and suspicion at war in her voice.

"I-" Mae started, yet could not continue. She was too ashamed to put her wrong to words.

"Answer me!" Anri demanded. Before, she had been surprised and angry at being discovered and spied on, but still unsure. Now she looked and sounded furious, but more than that, deeply hurt and upset. "Did it amuse you, Mae? Did you think it was funny to watch a princess behave like a whore? Was that it!?"

"NO!" Mae exclaimed, her dismay that Anri could ever think her knight capable of such disdain for her loosening the centaur's tongue. "No, that wasn't it! I...I just...I couldn't help it, My Lady! I...You were just so beautiful, I could not look away!"

Shock was stamped upon Anri's face at Mae's words, and she seemed almost physically taken aback. Her mouth opened for a moment, but closed again; she didn't know what to say. Instead, she sat there for a few moments, thinking over Mae's words.

Finally, she asked, "Really? You think I'm...beautiful, Mae? I'm just a human. You're a _centaur_." The way she said this left little doubt that in Anri's mind, the latter species was by far the better, that it was difficult to believe a centaur find beauty in a lesser being like a human. "And another woman! Are you being honest with me?"

Mae wished she could sink into the floor. If only there were a sudden attack right now! Anything to get out of this situation without shaming herself as a knight more. "Y...Yes, Your Highness. That's what I feel. I'm...sorry."

Gradually, but wonderfully, like a beautiful dawn, a smile came over Anri's face. "Don't be sorry, Mae, please. I'm glad to hear that's how you feel...because to tell the truth, I've always thought you were beautiful, too. I actually...I have actually always found you exceptionally attractive," the ashen-haired princess admitted happily.

"Wh-What? You...?" It hardly seemed possible!

Anri nodded and grinned. "Yes! I know it's quite out of the ordinary, and it's not what people expect of a princess, but...I've known for a long time that I prefer girls. That in itself is not very strange, of course, but my tastes are unusually specific...human, and elf girls, like Tao or Diane, I don't really care for. But I have a tremendous attraction Alef, Khris, Amon...and you most of all. I find I simply prefer women who are greatly different from myself."

"Well I, for one, am glad you do," Mae said, mind racing happily at the implications of what her ruler was telling her.

"So...would you like to finish what I started, Mae?" Anri asked slyly.

Mae gulped. "Y-Yes, my lady! Very much. If...if you will allow me, I mean."

Anri let the sheet slip a little, showing her breasts. "Close the door," she said, getting off her bed.

Mae kicked out with her back leg, slamming the door harder than she'd meant to. But she didn't really care, because Anri was walking toward her, the sheet left in a pile on the floor.

When she got close enough, Anri stretched upward, intending to kiss Mae, but she found that she was too short. Mae reached down and grabbed Anri by the waist, lifting her up from the ground, high enough that they were face to face. She kissed the white-haired girl passionately.

As their lips embraced passionately, Anri lifted her legs up, and wrapped her them around Mae's waist. She began to rub herself against the spot where Mae's human torso joined with her equine half. The feel of her well-toned muscles along with the mixture of soft skin and smooth coat brought her close to orgasm very quickly. Mae took hold of her hips, and pulled Anri against herself harder, making it even more intense, and bringing Anri over the edge. Anri shuddered as she felt a wave of blinding pleasure take her, and cried out, as she humped against the woman holding her with orgasmic rhythm, leaving her love liquid on Mae's stomach to slowly drip down into her coat. After several minutes, Anri's shudders and thrusts finally calmed, and Mae lowered the woman back onto her bed.

"Thank you, Mae...thank you!" Anri gasped, grateful to have finally had a chance to act out her desires for her companion. "Let me do something for you, please. Anything you like!"

"Well...there's one thing about humans that I've always found very interesting," Mae admitted hesitantly, as she discreetly wiped up some of Anri's cum away from her waist.

"And what's that?" Anri asked as she watched the centaur licking her cum off of her fingertips, and felt a twinge of new arousal at the sight.

Mae blushed. "Your...your feet," she said in a low voice, looking down at Anri's, which were laying languidly upon the soft mattress. Anri looked down at them, as well. Although it was rare to hear about humans having relationships with centaurs, it wasn't totally unknown, and Anri had heard a story of a centaur couple once in which the centaur man was absolutely enthralled with his wife's legs.

"That makes sense, I suppose...I guess centaurs must be interested in the parts of humans that you yourselves don't have? I can certainly understand that; it's how I feel about all the women I'm attracted to, after all! So, if they're what interest you..." She lifted her left leg up. "Then do whatever you like with them, Mae."

Mae took hold of her ankle, and began running her hands all over the appendage. It was so different from her hooves - soft, warm, and sensitive. Yet like her own skin, it was also strong and firm, different than the rest of the princess's feminine body...all the walking and fighting that she had been doing had made her foot as strong as it was soft. There was something about the shape that she found irresistible, and the shiny, sleek nail polish, which was a deep violet about the same color as Anri's original robe, was very appealing. A few times, as she caressed it, Anri would giggle, and her leg would jerk, but she seemed to enjoy it.

The more Mae held it and caressed it, the more she felt that she just had to do something more perverse with it. The need grew, until she couldn't stand it any more. She bent forward and took Anri's big toe into her mouth, hoping that the princess wouldn't be offended. She sucked on it gently, almost thoughtfully, savoring the flavor of Anri's wonderful skin and the firm texture. Mae used one hand to support Anri's ankle, and with the other she kept playing with the other toes. Anri began to giggle less, and her breathing quickened. After a time, Mae moved on to the next toe and repeated, until she had given each digit the same loving treatment. After that, she licked every other inch of flesh before her, all over her entire foot.

As she did so, Anri began to moan slightly, as Mae kept playing with her foot. Giving into the rekindled heat within her, the princess began to play with herself again, hardly believing that she was becoming so aroused from Mae just making love to her feet. By the time Mae had kissed every bit of Anri's foot, her own desire was becoming almost to much to bear any longer. Mae had been very aroused this whole time, and the more she had of Anri's feet, the more she wanted, until the two desires had become one and the same.

"Princess Anri, there's...there's something I really want you to do with your feet, My Lady. Please, I...I need it so much now!" Mae begged, turning around.

Anri didn't need her to say a single word more. She lifted her leg up again, and pressed the foot Mae had been lavishing with attention against the entrance of the centaur's large pussy. She traced her toes along the outer edges a few times, causing Mae's entire body to shake, and a ragged moan of need to pass her lips. After teasing her for a few moments, Anri finally pushed it in. Her foot slid in easily, with room to spare. She began to move her foot around, curling her toes and bending her ankle, while slowly pumping it in and out, liking the way Mae's drenched, velvety inner walls felt against her foot. It was amazing, the way the powerful muscles clenched down, like the most amazing foot massage she'd ever experienced. She began to touch herself harder.

As she kept wriggling her foot around, she got an idea, so she lifted up her other leg and, after rubbing her foot around the outside to get it well-lubricated, pushed it in alongside the first one. It was a tight fit, and the pleasure of having both of Anri's feet in her pussy was enough to push Mae over the edge. She came hard, harder than ever before and harder than she had imagined it was possible to cum. Her body quaked in the thrashing throes of pure pleasure ripping through it; she stomped one of her front legs down hard enough to put a chip in the floor. She kept half rearing up as her orgasm ran its course, making it difficult for Anri to keep her position - but Anri could tell that Mae was even then holding herself back with remarkable resolve. She seemed like she wanted to prance around out of control from the intense pleasure.

Finally, it wore down, and Mae stood, panting, Anri's feet still in her. The princess was about to withdraw, when Mae spoke.

"You...you should be able to go in deeper," Mae told her, as she lowered herself to her knees, so that her hindquarters was lifted only a few inches off the ground. Anri pushed her right leg in deeper, while pulling out her left one. By the time she found she couldn't go any deeper, her leg was a few inches away from being up to its knee knee in Mae's pussy. She began to move her entire leg around in the tight cavern, while still clenching her toes. Mae was making many small grunts of stressed pleasure as Anri pushed her hard and to her limit. The pressure within her, the combination of the pleasure and the discomfort of being filled so far and widely...she was beyond being able to speak, and the only thing she seemed capable of doing was clenching her hands around the posts of Anri's bed, which creaked with the strain of withstanding her strength. After several minutes, Mae came again, letting out a cry of pleasure that almost seemed as relieved as it was happy.

After she was done, Anri pulled her leg out as slowly as she could, causing Mae to cum a third time from the movement. As her centaur lover shook and moaned in orgasmic bliss for a third time, Anri pulled her leg up and licked away as much of the cum as she could, putting her natural flexibility to work in order to reach as much as she could. She had been a little worried about the taste, but she found it was a very mild, salty flavor, not very dissimilar to her own, so she had no problem giving Mae a little show of lapping it up.

After she had a few seconds to rest and watch Anri appreciate her love liquid behind her, Mae stood up and turned around. She then got down on her equine knees again, and took Anri's foot in her hands. She licked away the rest of her own cum. After she got every last drop, she kissed Anri again, their tongues wrestling wildly as they each began to grope each other's breasts. When they finally parted, Mae had Anri lay on her back.

As soon as she was down, Mae lifted her hips up and brought her princess's quim up to her face. After taking a deep whiff of the scent, she began to eat Anri out, plunging her tongue in forcefully and sucking hard on her clit, with Anri moaning as she did so. Turned on as she was by all that she had done for Mae, Anri came very quickly, but Mae didn't stop. She kept licking and sucking until she had gathered every last drop of Anri's juices, making her cum again. She promptly lapped up every additional drop that this new climax produced. When Mae was done, Anri was barely able to breathe due to the sheer pleasure of the aftershocks of having two powerful orgasms back to back.

After resting for a brief time, she sat up. "Since you liked my feet so much, I kind of want to try something with your hooves," Anri told Mae, getting down on the floor and spreading her legs wide. Mae stood up. After making sure that Anri was ready and willing, Mae pressed the edge of her hoof against Anri's pussy very gently, and began to slide it up and down, carefully scraping her clit with the very tip of it, while pressing the base against the outside and grinding it. Even though her body was tired and sore by now, Anri soon came again.

By now, Mae, her powerful body more built for endurance anyway, was horny again. She got down on her knees one last time, and asked Anri to get on her back and use her hand to play with her. Anri climbed on top of her, laying upon the woman's equine back with her chest resting on Mae's powerful rear. She reached her arm down, and pushed into Mae's pussy as deeply as she could. She balled her hand up into a fist and then spread her fingers out. She did that over and over as she pumped her entire arm, while she also reached back with her right arm and began to finger herself. Mae could tell that just a few fingers wouldn't be enough to satisfy Anri, so she reached over and picked up the human's staff. Twisting around as best she could, Anri spread her lips wide, and Mae pushed the end of the staff into her ruler. She moved it in perfect rhythm with Anri, each woman fucking the other in unison. The two stayed like that for nearly an hour, each having multiple orgasms, until they were too tired to go on any longer.

"That was wonderful! Everything I'd dreamed of and more! Thank you so, so much, Mae," Anri told her knight, as she crawled into her bed.

"It was my pleasure, My Lady. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I decided to go for a walk, but I'm glad for it," Mae commented as she leaned over, resting her head on the pillow next to Anri. The two of them shared one last kiss before going to sleep for the night.

After that night, the two became extremely close, spending nearly all their time together, and sharing their room, staying up most of the night and doing it over and over again. But no matter how tired they got, they were always in prime condition by the time the next battle rolled around.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 10 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
